


Dates and Donuts

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Chonna Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Fresh Start, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Written for the Unnatural Writer's ClubPrompt: A Fresh StartAll Donna needed was a fresh start, and a fresh start entailed a celebratory cup of coffee.





	

To say this year had been rough on Donna Hanscum would be an understatement. Her divorce from Doug became final 6 months ago, and she had decided it would be easier to start over if she wasn’t anywhere near her former spouse or their familiar haunts. A fresh start would make the whole things easier. 

So she’d picked up her entire life, her books and her clothes and the broken pieces of her heart and moved in with her best friend, Jody in California. 

Jody had helped her land a job as a sheriff in the town over from where she lived, and get settled. She wouldn’t hear of Donna getting her own place, not when she had a 4 bedroom house inherited from her grandmother and nothing to fill it with. 

It had been overwhelming at first, packing and then unpacking all her things, and there were hours she was ashamed to admit she spent crying as she was struck with memories of the life she had built with Doug. She was thankful for Jody in the those moments, because Jody never failed to pull her out of her bad moods with her no-nonsense attitude. 

It was Jody who suggested she start dating again, and pushed her to meet new people and go out. It had been hard, the dating scene wasn’t like Donna remembered it to be when she had started dating Doug. Though, to be fair, she hadn't had much of an idea then either. She hadn’t been good at talking to men, and it was a fluke she ended up with Doug, Maybe that was why it didn’t work out, or it could have been the floozie she’d found him with. Either way, she didn’t want to be alone for the rest of her life, and she trusted Jody.

Which was why, when Jody suggested they go to a coffee shop she had discovered after another meltdown, Donna was all to ready to go. 

It was a cute little place, a family run coffee shop called “Heavenly Treats” that served, according the Jody, “the best damn coffee in the state”. 

She pushed open the door, the bell clanging to announce their arrival as Jody came in behind her. 

There were two men at the counter and they stopped talking when they walked in, leaving Donna feeling a bit self-conscious as she walked up to look at the menu. 

Both of the men were on the short side, but the shorter one of the two, the one with dark curly hair and a beard with a grey patch was staring at her like she was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. The other man, the one with golden curls and whiskey eyes, was smirking at the first man devilishly, like he knew something Donna didn’t. 

She couldn’t help but blush as she came forward, tucking a blond curl behind her ear as she went to make her order. 

“Hi,” she started slowly. “Can I… May I please have a caramel Macchiato?” she asked. 

The curly haired man wet his lips nervously. “Uhhh sure,” 

He disappeared before she had time to say anything else, bustling behind the counter. Donna looked back at Jody and her friend gave her a smirk, the same one that man with the golden curls had been giving his. 

Jody stepped up to the counter and began talking to him. “Hey, can I have a hot coffee black?” 

The man nodded at her, leaning on the counter. “Hi, I’m Gabriel,” he introduced himself, ignoring the aggravated noises coming from behind the counter. “It’ll be right up.. Miss….?” 

Jody laughed. “I’m Jody and this is Donna. She’s new here, just moved here from the Midwest. Recently single.” 

Donna glared at her. Why was she telling Donna’s life story to a complete stranger?

Gabriel just grinned back. “Have a seat. I’ll bring it over.” 

Jody steered Donna to a seat by the window, pulling out a chair to sit down. “What sort of bullpucky was that?!” Donna wanted to know. “I don’t know them.” 

“But you wanted to,” Jody gave her a knowing look. “You and the curly haired one were making googly eyes at each other.” 

“What about you and him?” She indicated Gabriel who was looking over at them. He quickly ducked behind the coffee machine, and another burst of low, angry whispering could be heard. 

“Nah. We just understand each other, that’s all.” Another smirk

“What is that supposed to mean?” Donna snapped back, glaring daggers again. 

“You’re about to find out,” Jody replied cryptically, pointing behind her. 

Donna looked to find the curly haired main, holding two cups of coffee, and a powdered donut. Giving her a scared sort of smile, he put Jody’s coffee down in front of her and then Donna’s coffee and the donut. He spun on his heel to try and return to the counter, but Gabriel was standing blocking his way with his arms crossed. 

Defeated, the man took a large sigh and turned back to them. 

“Uh hi,” he started off, running a hand through his hair. Donna vaguely wondered if it was as soft as it looked. “I’m...Chuck… I was wondering if you like dinner,” he sputtered. “If you’d like to have dinner...with me?” 

Old Donna would have shied away from this sort of attention, but this was fresh start Donna, and he was cute. She fixed him with a beaming smile. 

“I think I’d like that.”


End file.
